The present invention relates generally to portable container systems for heating beverages such as water, coffee, tea and like, and more particularly to such container systems that employ a thin film heating element.
The present disclosure employs a thin film heating element as part of a portable container system used to heat a beverage. The term portable refers to the ability of the container, during or after heating of its contents, to be carried to a remote location for dispensing such as pouring into a cup. Such portable container systems typically include a container, by itself or in combination with a heating plate on which the container may seat during a heating operation. Suitable containers are typically in the form of a kettle such as a tea kettle, coffee pot, carafe or similar container, but may alternatively take generally any configuration.
In portable container systems for heating a beverage, the wait time for heating the beverage can often be undesirable. Heating to a desired temperature on a consistent basis is also a challenge.
It would be useful, therefore, to provide a portable container system for heating beverages that enables the beverage to be heated quicker and to a more precise temperature.